Duet: Alternate ending
by KarryLover2004
Summary: AU where Iris and Mon-el do not save Kara and Barry right after they get shot. Bad at summaries please forgive me.
1. The Beginning

**This is a story that I wrote in my writing class for a** **Fan Fiction** **project, then decided to upload it here. It is short, but if literally anyone reads it i will make a second chapter that is longer. So (in the mean time) enjoy this short story**

Barry and Kara had just finished singing their duet when they heard gunshots outside of the club they were singing in, so their superhero instincts kicked in and they both ran outside. As soon as they got outside they noticed that it was a gang fight and tried to stop it, however they both ended up getting shot in the chest and they blacked out.

Kara woke up in a place that she didn't recognize, it wasn't until she looked at the logo on the sheets when she realized that she was in the Central City Hospital. She tried to piece everything together until she heard a familiar voice from besides her. "Hey Kara, how are you feeling?" Barry asked, "Not the best I have to admit," Kara replied. "Do you know how we got here?" she asked. "I was just about to ask you the same question" Barry replied, "All I remember is us singing at that club and hearing gunshots, then I woke up here."

Soon after a doctor walked in, "How are you two?" asked Doctor Frost. "Not bad." Barry Replied. "Do you know what happened to us?" He asked. "You got shot in a gang war, so you will be staying here for a few days while you heal," Said Doctor Frost. Suddenly the loudspeaker came on telling Dr. Frost that she had to go to room 52, "Well I must go now, see you two later," said Dr. Frost as she left. "Well that was helpful," Kara said. "But I must say, I miss healing fast." she added. "Me too, it feels weird just sitting here doing nothing when we should be trying to stop the gang war" Barry said.

"All we can do now is wait for us to heal and try to finish the musical so we can return home." Kara said. "You're right, I mean it's not like we can just instantly teleport back home by clicking our heels three times." Barry added. "I've been thinking, while we are in here at least one of three things are happening in the real world," Barry stated, "Either Savitar is attacking Central City, Cadmus is destroying your earth, or Music Meister is destroying both of our earths and that sucks." He finished. "Oh crap, I've been so focused on getting out of here I haven't even been thinking about Cadmus." Kara cursed herself silently for thinking about herself before her entire earth. "Don't worry about it Kara, we will get out of here and save both of our worlds, I can even go over to help you if you need it," Barry started "Just as long as you promise to help me with Savitar." he said. "Of course, I will help you Barry after all we are 'Super Friends'."

Not a moment after Kara had finished saying that, Iris and Mon-el appeared out of nowhere and brought Barry and Kara back to Earth-1. However, not a thing had changed since they had left, Iris had officially broken up with Barry, and Kara made it clear to Mon-el that they were never getting back together. However, Barry and Kara grew a lot closer to each other almost to the point where it seems like they were dating, and hats exactly what Cisco thought. "Just answer the dang question Barry," Cisco exclaimed, "You are avoiding the question it's getting annoying," he continued. "I am not going to answer that question Cisco, and you asking is getting really annoying so please stop," Barry snapped. "Well dang I will stop asking then," Cisco yelled as he grabbed Barry's shoulder and began to vibe.

The first thing Cisco saw was Kara and Barry snuggling on the couch in Kara's apartment, then he saw them having a picnic at the park with a water balloon fight, after ha he saw them having a nerf gun war that was deciding who would make dinner, and finally a newspaper article about how Supergirl and The Flash had been officially declared a couple.

However, as soon as Barry realized what Cisco was doing he smacked Cisco's hand off of his shoulder and ran away as fast as he could

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Alex finds out

**Here we are back again for chapter two! Hope you enjoy. Also please read the authors note at the bottom.**

The only thing Barry could think to do was run away, he couldn't decide where to go and eventually decided to go visit his girlfriend on earth-38. Kara was talking with her sister at the DEO when the earth-1 portal alarm went off, "That's weird, Barr isn't supposed to be coming over again for two more days" Kara stated. "Something must have gone wrong on his earth," she continued with a hint of worry in her voice.

As soon as Barry came through the portal Kara knew that something was wrong and immediately went to his side to ask what was wrong. "Meet me at your apartment," Barry said with a voice as flat as a plateau before speeding off. Kara looked at Alex with a lot of worry before running of after Barry. "Wonder what that was about," Alex asked. "I don't know, but I hope that Barry is okay" J'onn said with worry even though he already knew. "I bet you do know, but when I ask you are going to say something like it's not my secret to tell" Alex mocked. "Well it's not Alex, but you will know eventually" J'onn said ignoring Alex's Comment.

"Are you okay Barry," Kara asked getting very worried for her boyfriend. "Cisco knows" Barry said under his breath. "Well that's not too bad, is it?" Kara asked. "It wouldn't be, if he didn't have to vibe me to find out instead of waiting for me to tell him" Barry said with obvious anger in his voice. "It's fine Barry," Kara consoled "We were going to tell everyone soon anyways"

"But still Kara, he should have waited for me to tell him rather than finding out by force," Barry exclaimed. "I understand, you are right but you still need to talk to him, because if not your friendship could be in jeopardy," Kara said trying to reason with Barry. "You are right Kara," Barry realized, "I do need to talk to him,"

"Well I'm glad that you realized that I am right," Kara said with relief. "Thank you for the help Kara, do you mind if I stay here for the night?" Barry asked with hope in his eyes. "Of course, you can, but on one condition, you have to make dinner," Kara bargained. "You will have to win a Nerf war for that to happen, and you know I am unbeatable," Barry said. Not a single millisecond after Barry said that he pulled out a nerf gun and shot a bullet at Kara. "So, have fun making dinner," Barry said while dropping a Nerf gun at Kara's feet and beginning to run around the apartment in preparation for the war ahead of him.

-2 Hours Later-

Barry had won the war (as expected) and got to sit out on making dinner for tonight. To add on to his victory, after dinner he earned a rather passionate kiss with Kara. However, about 5 seconds into the kiss Alex opened the door to come check on them to see what was going on and gasped very loudly at what was unfolding before her eyes.

As soon as Barry and Kara heard Alex gasp they broke apart faster than electricity can travel through a wire, but the damage had already been done. "What the hell were you two doing?" Alex asked with obvious rage in her voice. "Nothing!" Kara exclaimed way too fast, "Well we were kissing bu-."

"That's what I thought I saw," Alex said glaring at Barry with a stare deadlier than a bat glare. "Now onto the bigger question. WHY WERE YOU TWO KISSING?" Alex screamed.

"We might have been dating for two weeks," Kara said while staring at her feet. "But please don't freak out, we were planning on telling you before Barry went back to earth-1," Kara said trying not to anger Alex too much more.

"It's fine Kara, and I am happy for you, I just wish you had told me sooner," Alex said calming down a little. "Actually, Alex you were the first person we officially told," Kara said happier because her sister wasn't going to kill Barry. "What do you mean officially?" Alex asked. However, she immediately regretted it after seeing the look on Barry's face. "Cisco vibed me out of anger because I wouldn't answer his question, and he found out about me and Kara," Barry said with sadness. "I know it sounds stupid, but it feels like a real invasion of privacy," Barry continued with disappointment.

"No Barry, it's not stupid," Alex reasoned, "That really was an invasion of privacy, and totally out of line even for Cisco"

"Thanks for understanding Alex," Barry said feeling a lot better about his situation. "Well I will leave you two alone to have your fun," Alex said with an evil smirk. Not two seconds after that Barry ran her all the way back to the DEO before returning to Kara's apartment and continuing his make out session.

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed. Also for the important message, This story will be (most likely) updated every Monday and Friday, and if not I will post an explanation. However, with summer coming up soon there should be nothing to worry about update wise. Have a great weekend!**


	3. Finding Barry (lol I love disney)

**Sorry about taking so long guys, but I was busy with finals and now I'm just lazy. I will try my best to be at chapter 5 (the last chapter) before i leave on vacation July 6th, but if I'm not I apologize in advance. You may not like the end of this story, but when i return from the Bahamas I will create an alternate ending story that will be a one chapter story. Anyways, please enjoy.**

The next morning was filled with nothing but happiness in Kara's apartment for two reasons, for one nobody was thinking about what Cisco had done the previous day also, Barry had made breakfast and donuts for Kara early the next morning as a thank you for what she had done for him. However, on earth-1 things were going in a very different direction.

-Earth 1-

"What do you mean he just ran away," Joe exclaimed, "The only reason Barry would run away is if someone did something to upset him."

Joe's comment caused everybody to look at Cisco. "Why is everybody looking at me," Cisco said defensively. "We are not saying that you did anything Cisco," Iris said," We are just saying that you were the last person to see him before he ran away."

"Maybe you can vibe his leftover suit to find out where he is," Caitlin suggested. "That might work," Cisco said even though he knew where Barry was.

"Then you better start vibing," Joe said," There is a meta-human attack on 5th avenue."

"Don't worry, I got the meta you guys get Barry" Wally said before flashing off. As soon as Wally left, the team gathered the extra suit and headed to the breach room.

When the team finished the preparations, and gathered in the breach room Cisco began to vibe for the first time since the incident. While he was vibing he saw the same things he did before (water gun fights, nerf wars, etc.) however, he also saw what he assumed to be them talking about what he did to Barry, finally he saw them cuddling on the couch after eating the breakfast that Barry made.

"So, what did you see?" Caitlin asked shortly after the vibe finished. Cisco was silent for a while because he knew that what he did would be revealed. "He's on earth-38 with Kara," Cisco said. "Well open a breach and go get him," Joe said impatiently.

"Alright geez I am about to open a breach," Cisco said putting his googles back on.

-Earth 38-

Barry and Kara were napping on Kara's couch when suddenly a breach opened behind them and Cisco jumped out. The sound of Cisco hitting the floor wok the two up from their nap.

"What the hell are you doing here Cisco?" Barry exclaimed. "Look, Barry I know that you're mad at me," Cisco started, "But the whole team is worried about you, they sent me here to get you"

"Okay fine," Barry said in defeat turning to Kara, "I will see you on Saturday,"

"Of course, I understand" Kara said, "See you later"

-Earth 1-

"So why the hell were you at Kara's apartment," Joe said angrily, "And why didn't you tell any of us"

"Okay, before you guys freak out give me a minute to explain," Barry said a little scared, "About 3 days after the Music Meister incident Kara and I started dating."

"Then two days later Cisco noticed my costume disappearing off the tracking system every once and a while and confronted me about it, but at the time I wasn't ready to tell anybody yet so I denied all his questions when he decided it would be a good idea to vibe my secrets out of me," Barry finished with a slight hint of anger. "Then I ran to my girlfriend's earth because I was extremely angry."

Everybody was silent for a while as they processed this information when finally, Caitlin spoke.

"So Cisco," Caitlin started angrily while breaking her frost necklace, "Who else have you vibed secrets from."

Caitlin's voice began to change with her hair and eyes turning white. Everybody in the room became uneasy as Caitlin misted the entire room and left.

"Well that happened," Barry said. Everyone was silent when Wally flashed back into the room. "Thanks for the help with Abra Kadabra guys," Wally said clearly exhausted. "Sorry about that Wally," Cisco said quietly, "But I think we have a Killer Frost on our hands."

 **After this there will be a time skip to May 22nd (the night before Iris dies) because otherwise I would have no ideas on how to continue. Also for extra un-important info Barry's earth in this story is earth 410 and Kara's is earth 1125**


	4. Time skip plz dont hate me

**Hi all i have to say about this chapter is please don't hate me for how this story turns out**

1 hour before Iris West dies

Barry had just returned Snart to the time he was taken and began to go back to his time, but before he did he stopped back in the year 2000 to watch his mom and dad being happy.

Savitar put on his old flash suit and ran to get Iris' location knowing where his 2017 self was. "We did it, we got the dominator tech," Savitar said as soon as he arrived into the cortex. While everyone was celebrating he asked, "Where's Iris." In a demented tone. "Oh, Iris," H.R. started, "Safely stashed away on earth 2 with ol' Harry Wells"

Savitar turned around and smirked at them. "No," H.R had suddenly realized what he had done. Before they could do anything Savitar was gone. "Barry," Cisco yells through the comms, "Savitar knows where Iris is,"

Earth 2

"Savitar's coming" Harry said loading his gun. "What," Iris says scared out of her mind. "Iris stay behind me," Joe says panicking and pulling out his gun, "He gets to you through my dead body, Harry Wally," Joe says telling them to be prepared."

A breach opens and Savitar jumps out. "I got him," Wally says hoping that he can take Savitar down. Wally runs toward Savitar and punches him in the face, breaking Wally's hand. Savitar then grabs Wally breaks his legs and shoves a blade through his chest. Joe and Harry have no time to react and immediately start shooting him. After about 200 shots each Savitar 'powers down'. About 5 seconds later Savitar no longer in the suit appears behind Iris startling her. "Oh god," Joe says astonished at what he's seeing, "It's really true,"

"Yes, it is," Savitar says quietly, "Aim that gun at me and I'll kill you," he says glancing at Harry. "Listen to me," Joe says trying to reason with him, 'You were my son once, whatever I did to make you feel this way I'm sorry, Please Barry," Joe tries. "No, that's not my name," Savitar whispers. "Barry," Joe tries again. "That's not my name," Savitar yells. "Please stop okay," Iris begs, "I will go with you, just please do not kill them,"

"I'm not going to kill them now, they need to watch you die first," he says calmly. "Baby no," Joe says desperately. "Dad It's okay," Iris says. "Oh look Joe, she's accepted her fate, you should too," Savitar says. Then both Savitar and Iris are gone. Barry then runs into the earth 2 breach room and sees Joe with tears in his eyes, "He took her," Joe says somberly.

5 minutes until Iris west dies

Savitar flashed into infantino street in front of Barry. "Flash this is it," Savitar began, "Now the moment is upon us, my ascension to become a god,"

While Savitar was talking Barry noticed that it was not Iris in his hand, but instead in her place was his girlfriend Kara Danvers. Barry's face dropped when he realized who would actually be dying that night, but that made Barry even more determined to stop him. "Not tonight," Barry said trying to be brave. "Show me you're the hero," Savitar said pushing Kara to the ground, "Let's see what happens,"

"I'm going to stop you," Barry said running and grabbing the speed force bazooka. He immediately shot at Savitar but missed, he continued to shoot until the beam hit him. It appeared as if the bazooka was working but suddenly Savitar broke free of the constraints. "It didn't work," Tracy said mortified. "Why didn't it work," Barry said confused. "I spent an eternity in a trap just like that, you think I didn't know how to stop it from happening again," Savitar said. "The philosophers stone," Barry said realizing how he did it. "It's made of calciphyte, speed force energy, and you gave it to me," Savitar gloated.

"No," Barry said frightened, "Guys, Guys," he panicked. "I failed," Tracy said about to cry. "JOE," Barry yelled as Joe took aim. Savitar picked up Kara again. "You stuck me in the speed force for an eternity of hell, now welcome to yours," Savitar said. "No, don't do this," Barry said desperately, "Don't do this,"

"Now finally I am free of you," Savitar yelled. "Barry, I love you," Kara said. "No, don't say that alright," Barry said mortified. "I'm begging you just-," Barry was cut off by Kara calling out his name one last time. "You lose, Barry," Savitar said extending a kryptonite blade from his suit. "NO," Barry yelled running towards Kara. In that moment everything slowed down for Barry as he watched Savitar stab Kara through the heart. Barry just barely caught Kara as she fell to the ground calling out her name just in case she was still alive but to no avail as he began crying out loudly.

 **Like I said please dont hate me for this, but if you think this is bad wait for chapter 5**


	5. Endgame Part 1

**Hey Guys! I know it's been a while but I've been on a huge writer's block for the bast couple of months. I know that's a common thing you hear from writers but this was huge and I lost motivation to write, and then the CWTV shows started again. Please enjoy!**

Barry was broken. He had just watched his future self, kill the woman he loved and at that moment he knew that Savitar needed to be stopped before he did any more harm. Just as he was thinking that Savitar flashed in with Iris. "You thought I was done Flash," Savitar gloated, "Not only did you fail to save Kara, but you also failed to save Iris," he finished and stabbed Iris in the heart and left. "NO IRIS," Joe yelled from the roof as he watched his daughter's limp body fall to the ground.

-S.T.A.R Labs-

The tone was very different from usual at S.T.A.R Labs everyone was thinking about the same things, stopping Savitar, and the casualties of his wrath, Kara Wally, and Iris, 3 people that would be vital in stopping Savitar. A moment later both Julian and Cisco walked into the cortex. "Guys," Cisco said, "We have some really good news,"

"We have both Caitlin and a temporary cure for her," Julian states proud of his work. "Well then go fix her," Barry snapped at them. Cisco and Julian left without any questions because they knew that whatever they said would just make it worse.

"Guys, we have to figure out a way to stop Savitar," Barry said. "How do you propose we do that," Joe said while his voice was breaking, "We are down a speedster, an alien, and the one person who continued to motivate us through this year," he finished, storming out of the room trying his hardest to keep his composure. "Joe," Barry called out as Joe turned around, "Don't do anything rash, Savitar is still out there and we both know that he won't hesitate to kill you,"

Joe simply nodded and walked away solemnly.

-Savitar's lair-

"I knew you would come back for help," A mysterious figure said. "I didn't take you out of the speed force for you to gloat," Savitar growled, "We have work to do, and people to kill."

The mysterious figure slow-clapped "Wow, the one and only Barry Allen is killing people, I never thought I'd see the day," he continued. "Well, let's get to work," Eobard Thawne said stepping out of the shadows.

-S.T.A.R Labs-

Barry was sitting in the time vault staring at Thawne's suit as Joe walked in. "Hey, Bar how are you doing?" Joe asked hoping he could get Barry back in the fighting spirit. "I hated Thawne for taking my mother from me," Barry said avoiding the question. "I hated Zoom for taking my father from me, and now I hate myself for taking away all of the best things in my life: Kara, Wally, and Iris," Barry said with a faint voice.

"I know Bar, these things hurt because it's never easy losing someone you love, but you have to push through it and persevere," Joe finished. "Thanks, Joe," Barry said, "I really needed that."

Right after Barry finished talking there was a flash of red lightning, Thawne's suit was gone, and Joe had a vibrating hand through his chest.

"NO!" Barry yelled. "THAWNE!" was all Barry could say before Thawne was gone.

Barry ran into the cortex where Cisco was trying to help Caitlin recover. "What was that yelling?" Caitlin asked groggily. "Thawne's back, and he killed Joe," Barry said in between tears.

-Savitar's lair-

"The deed is done Allen," Thawne stated bluntly, "Are we ready to start phase three?" Thawne questioned while looking at the wall of souvenirs from the ones they've killed. "No, not yet," Savitar whispered. "Who else is there to kill?" Thawne asked, "Harry made it clear he's staying on earth two, Julian moved back to London, H.R. and Tracy ran away once they found out that it was two speedsters versus one, Jesse is on earth three, and Jay is still in the speed force,"

"What about the two people who helped him build his team from the ground up," Savitar quizzed Thawne. "How could I forget about Cisco and Caitlin," Thawne half-whispered reminiscing on his time as 'Harrison Wells'. "No matter," Thawne said, "If we work on phase three then we can get a head start on the ultimate plan and deal with them later,"

"Now that type of thinking is why I chose you as my partner," Savitar said while cleaning his suit, "Let's get started."

-S.T.A.R. Labs-

Barry and Cisco had helped Caitlin recover and were now trying to think of ways to beat the pair of speedsters. "Now I don't have a plan but I do know one thing, we are going to need someone with a cold gun," Cisco said looking at Caitlin. "Okay I'll do it," Caitlin agreed reluctantly, "But only if it's a long-range gun, I don't want to be up close in the action,"

"I already made one as a backup for the cold gun in case any of the non-powered members of team flash needed to help fight against Thawne, Zoom, or Savitar," Cisco said happily because his spare cold guns were finally being used. "You've been awfully quiet since H.R. and Tracy left," Caitlin asked Barry slightly concerned for his well-being, "how are you feeling?"

"Not good," Barry said solemnly, "It just feels like every time I win, I lose something that erases the win. Honestly, I don't even think that we will stop Savitar and Thawne but that won't stop us from trying, will it?"

"Not one bit," Caitlin said with a smile. Barry was glad that he had his friend back and that made him happy, but he did not lose focus on the task at hand and that was defeating Savitar and Thawne.

"Guys the satellite just detected a large amount of speed force energy in the forest," Cisco yelled from the armory.

"Suit up," Was all Barry could say before running to the forest.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter 6 (the final chapter) will hopefully be released in early November and the sequel to this story on November 25th (Im confident on that one because it's one of my best friend's birthday and I want to have it out by then. In the meantime peace out Superflash fans!**


	6. Endgame Part 2

**This is it, the last chapter. Enjoy**

Barry arrived in the forest to see a lone speed force breach with nobody near it when Jay Garrick ran out of the portal. "Jay, how did you get out?" Barry asked confusedly. "Caitlin and I brought him out by using a special algorithm to force the speed force open," Cisco answered stepping out of a breach.

"Caitlin and I," Caitlin asked over the comms, "I created the algorithm while you stood around freaking out about fighting Thawne and Savitar,"

"Okay, okay now is not the time to be focusing on who made the algorithm," Cisco said desperately trying to change the subject.

Suddenly there was a flash of white lightning and Jay's body was thrown to the floor along with his dented helmet. "I should've warned you about fighting with other speedsters," Savitar growled. "Guys I can't get a clear sh-," Caitlin started into the comms before another voice was heard. "Nice try Barry," Thawne whispered into Caitlin's comms before a flash of red was seen and Caitlin's dead body was placed next to Jay's. "Dammit," Barry whispered before running over to fight Thawne. While Savitar was distracted, Cisco opened a breach under him that led over 100 feet in the sky. While he was falling Cisco shot many vibrational bursts at him causing him to fall faster. In Barry's corner, he had knocked out Thawne and was prepared to kill him when he heard a voice. "Try it Flash, and he dies," Savitar yelled holding up Cisco by the jacket.

"Okay, okay." Barry panicked, "Don't kill him," Barry finished slowly backing away from Thawne.

"That's cute, you believed me," Savitar taunted as he stabbed Cisco in the heart.

"Run, Barry," Cisco coughed, "run."

Barry took his advice and ran, he ran faster than he had ever run before. He saved Wally with just a flash and once Wally was on earth one. He ran back to that night.

"No, don't do this," Barry said desperately, "Don't do this,"

"Now finally I am free of you," Savitar yelled. "Barry, I love you," Kara said. "No, don't say that alright," past Barry said mortified. "I'm begging you just-," past Barry was cut off by Kara calling out his name one last time. "You lose, Barry," Savitar said extending a kryptonite blade from his suit. "NO," past Barry yelled running towards Kara. When suddenly a time portal opened and Present Barry ran out and knocked Savitar to the ground. Present Barry tried, but couldn't hold back and sent a vibrating hand through Savitar's chest.

Past Barry and Kara watched very confusedly as this second Barry killed Savitar when finally Barry managed to ask "Who are you?"

"I'm you, Barry, from a future where Kara, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, and Jay die. I wasn't fast enough to save any of them so when Cisco's last words were 'Run Barry, run' I did." Present Barry stated wiping Savitar's blood off his hands. As future Barry started to disappear he gave the pair some advice, "I want you two to be careful, because of what I did something equally bad will happen and you need to be on your guard, but in the meantime enjoy being with each other and don't let each other out of your sight,"

As "future Barry" disappeared present Barry and Kara enveloped each other in a huge hug not daring to let the other go for fear of losing them.

-S.T.A.R Labs-

"So you're telling me that another future you came back to the past and killed Savitar," Cisco questioned Barry. "Yeah, but he did warn us that because he changed the timeline that an event equally as bad or worse will come to replace it. So we can't let our guard down." Barry answered Cisco.

"Well on the bright side," Cisco started, "We saved Caitlin, and Jay while you were saving Kara."

"That's awesome," Barry and Kara said simultaneously not having taken their eyes off of each other. "You guys should go to Barry's apartment," Cisco advised, "It's been a long day, what with Wally and you, Kara, being saved by that future flash."

"You know we might just take you up on that offer," Kara said, finally taking her eyes off Barry.

-Two weeks later-

It had been two weeks since Kara was saved from Savitar, and Barry was loving every minute of it. Because when he wasn't being the flash or a CSI, he was spending all of his time cuddling up with Kara, having nerf wars, pillow fights, and karaoke nights. However, there was one bad thought hiding in the back of Barry's brain. "As future Barry started to disappear he gave the pair some advice, 'I want you two to be careful, because of what I did something equally bad will happen and you need to be on your guard,"

The thought of being separated from Kara again scared him to his very soul, but he tried his hardest not to think about that.

As Barry was deep in thought, Kara raced in with six boxes of doughnuts snapping him out of his thoughts. "Okay, win or lose, you're getting the doughnuts tomorrow." Kara teased with a bright smile while setting the doughnuts down on the counter. "That's fair," Barry agreed walking over to the counter to eat his three boxes of doughnuts.

Both Kara and Barry were halfway through their last box of doughnuts when Barry got a call from Cisco, "What's up, Cisco," Barry questioned his friend.

"Come to S.T.A.R labs quick, bring Kara,"

"On my way," Barry said ending the call. "Race you to S.T.A.R labs," Barry whispered grabbing the box of doughnuts and running off.

'You're on."

-S.T.A.R labs-

"What's going on Cisco?" Barry questioned while setting down the box of doughnuts. "There is a small speed force portal that opened in the forest where I fought killer frost. It isn't big enough to be a concern, but we should keep an eye on it." He explained while reaching for a doughnut. As team flash was trying to find ways to stop the portal before it became catastrophic when there was an alert on the S.T.A.R labs computers. "Bank robbery at central city bank," Cisco shouted running to the computers as Barry and Kara suited up and ran towards the bank.

-30 minutes later at Barry's apartment-

'It's like they don't know that I'm bulletproof," Kara laughed. "Or that I can catch them," Barry added. "Let's go for a walk around town." He suggested. "That sounds like a great idea." Kara agreed.

"Awesome, I'll be right back."

-Joe's house-

"Hey Joe," Barry said running into the room, "Do you still have my grandma's old wedding ring, because I need it."

"Of course, Bar." Joe agreed not asking any questions.

-Barry's Apartment-

Kara was putting in her last earring when Barry sped into the room dressed in a black suit and tie. "I'm glad that I knew that this walk would somehow be formal," Kara laughed. Barry couldn't take his eyes off her, Kara was wearing a beautiful Red dress with her hair down and very small lightning bolt earrings. "You look amazing," Barry said.

"Thanks," Kara said her face redder than Barry's suit.

"Let's go."

-1 hour later-

Kara and Barry had somehow made their way to the beach, talking and laughing the whole time, when Cisco called. "Barry, the portal has gotten bigger I'm breaching Joe, Wally, Iris, Caitlin, and Harry to the forest. We need you and Kara there now."

"We're on our way Cisco," Barry said nodding for Kara to follow him before ending the call and running off.

-Forest outside the city-

Kara and Barry arrived at the speed force portal, and noticed that there was some sort of speed force lightning storm that was rapidly covering the entire city. As the rest of team flash jumped out of a breach, Barry knew what had to happen.

"The speed force is unbalanced," Barry started turning to Kara, "I have to stabilize it."

"What how?" Kara asked clearly confused

"By running into it."

"No Barry, you'll be stuck there forever!" She exclaimed. "If I don't go, the whole city, maybe even the whole planet could be destroyed."

"Cisco, there's got to be another way, right?" Kara pleaded. "Barry, central city needs the flash."

"And they'll have one, they'll have one alright." Barry said turning to Wally and giving him a hug.

"Alright," Wally agreed scared out of his mind. Barry turned to Harry. "You mind sticking around?"

"Anything for you."

"Barry, Wally and Jay said they were in hell." Iris said clearly worried for her brother.

As the portal grew larger, Barry's mom walked out. "Barry it's your mother." Joe said very confused.

"That's the speed force."

"Barry isn't going to hell," Nora explained, "But like all racers must eventually he's reached his finish line, his race is over."

"You can't take him with you," Kara begged. "She's not taking me anywhere, I have to go."

"Why, why are you being punished?" Kara asked between tears. "This, all of this. It started with my mistake, with flashpoint. This is my penance, this is my redemption." Barry explained.

"My beautiful boy it's time to rest," Nora said. Barry nodded as the lightning intensified.

"Don't mess it up with her." He told Cisco referring to Gypsy. "I'll do my best." He agreed. "Everyone is going to look to you now," Barry informed him. "I'm not a hero like you."

"You've always been my hero." Barry said pulling him into a hug. Barry made his way over to Joe and Iris. "All this time we've been trying to save Iris," Joe said, "You're meaning to tell me we should've been trying to save you too."

"You did save me Joe. You took an eleven-year-old boy with a broken heart, and you gave him a home and so much love. No son ever felt more love from a father."

"No father ever felt more proud of a son." Joe managed to say holding back his tears. Barry enveloped the two in a long hug.

Kara was full on crying now. "Barry, it's time." Nora said. Barry walked back over to Kara. "We were supposed to have our happy ending, I can't live without you." she cried.

"Yes, you can, and you need to keep living your life. Keep growing, keep running, keep loving, for me. Promise me you'll run Kara." He said holding back tears himself.

"I promise."

Barry gave her one last long kiss before giving her his jacket and turning towards his mom. "I've got to go."

Barry let go of Kara's hand one last time and walked towards the portal and linking hands with his mom. And after taking one last look at his world, he walked into the portal and it closed behind him.

As the storm receded not a single member of team flash had moved a muscle. But when a black box carrying a diamond ring fell out of his jacket pocket, Kara cried harder then she already was.

 **Hope you enjoyed and that's it for this story, I will hopefully have the sequel up by the 25th, I am in the process of writing the sequel, and it's looking really good so far. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
